cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Z Nation (2014 Series)
Z Nation (TV series; 2014 - 2018) Male Deaths: *Don Ackerman (Ep. 2.11 Corporate Retreat) *Bryan J. Agee (Ep. 1.6 Resurrection Z) *Phil Andrade (Ep. 1.1 Puppies and Kittens) *D.R. Anderson (Episode 4.10 Frenenemies) *Tyler Andre (Episode 4.09 We Interrupt this Program) *Ben Andrews (Ep. 1.1 Puppies and Kittens) *Jerry Bell Jr. (Ep. 2.14 Day One) *Eric Beltrame (Ep. 2.14 Day One) *Tom Beyer (Ep. 2.8 The Collector) *Aaron Blakely (Ep. 1.4 Full Metal Zombie) *Frank Boyd (Ep 4.2 Escape From Zona) *Daniel Brockley (Ep. 2.1 The Murphy) *Thomas Brophy (Ep. 2.14 Day One) *Mike Butters (Ep. 1.7 Welcome to Fu Bar) *Jerry L. Buxbaum (Episode 4.2 Escape from Zona) *Pat Cashman (Episode 4.09 We Interrupt this Program) *Matt Cedeño (3.09 Heart of Darkness) *Kendai Clark (Ep. 1.8 Zunami) *Keith Cox (Ep. 1.1 Puppies and Kittens, Ep. 2.14 Day One) *John Daniels (Ep. 1.1 Puppies and Kittens) *Lowell Deo (Ep. 1.1 Puppies and Kittens) *D.C. Douglas (Episode 3.10 They Grow Up So Quickly) *Ted Dowling (Ep. 1.10 Going Nuclear) *Joe Doyle (Episode 4.07 Warren's Wedding) *Michael Draper (Ep. 2.11 Corporate Retreat) *John Duff (Ep. 1.9 Die Zombie Die...Again) *Aaron Fink (Episode 4.10 Frenemies) *Marc Forsyth (Ep. 2.14 Day One) *Julian Gavilanes (Ep. 1.6 Resurrection Z) *Holden Goyette (Ep. 3.1 No Mercy) *Anthony Michael Hall (Ep. 2.11 Corporate Retreat) *Jim Hamerlinck (Episode 4.10 Frenenemies) *Joe Handelman (Ep. 1.13 Doctor of the Dead) *Chris Hansen (Ep. 2.14 Day One) *Art Hickman (Ep. 1.1 Puppies and Kittens) *Ryan Higgins (Ep. 1.2 Fracking Zombies) *Drew Hobson (Episode 4.05 The Unknowns) *David S. Hogan (Ep. 1.6 Resurrection Z, 4.12 Mt. Weather) *Bill Johns (Episode 3.12 The Siege of Murphytown) *Carl Johnson (Ep. 3.3 Murphy's Miracle) *Doug Jones (Ep. 2.9 Rozwell) *Jesse Lee Keeter (Ep. 2.5 Zombaby!) *Todd Kehne (Ep. 2.11 Corporate Retreat) *Jake Legas (Ep. 2.3 Zombie Road) *Simone Leorin (Ep. 2.4 Batch 47) *J. Woody Lotts (Ep. 2.14 Day One) *Mark Kelly-Matthews (Ep. 1.12 Murphy's Law) *Marti Matulis (Episode 4.05 The Unknowns) *Bret Kiene (Ep. 1.3 Philly Feast) *Lj Klink (Ep. 1.11 Sisters of Mercy) *Thomas Lemieux (Ep. 2.3 Zombie Road) *Daniel Locicero (Ep. 1.1 Puppies and Kittens) *Kent Loomer (Episode 4.09 We Interrupt This Program) *George R.R. Martin (Ep. 2.8 The Collector) *Joseph McCarthy (Ep. 2.02: White Light - Zane) *Damon Mentzer (Ep. 1.4 Full Metal Zombie) *D'Angelo Midili (Ep. 3.4 Epcorpion and the Red Hand) *Rich Morris (Ep. 1.7 Welcome to Fu Bar) *Christopher Morson (Ep. 1.13 Doctor of the Dead) *Bill Moseley (Ep. 1.4 Full Metal Zombie) *George Mount (Ep. 1.13 Doctor of the Dead) *Riley Neldam (Ep. 1.11 Sisters of Mercy) *Thomas Olson (Ep. 1.8 Zunami) *Tom Olson (Episode 4.04 Keep Moving) *J. Woodward Palmer (Ep. 1.6 Resurrection Z) *Jason Pead (Episode 4.06 Back from the Undead) *Harold Perrineau Jr. (Ep. 1.1 Puppies and Kittens) *Bryan Peterson (Ep. 2.14 Day One) *Brad Picard (Ep. 1.11 Sisters of Mercy) *Dileep Rao (Ep. 2.4 Batch 47) *Rick Rivera (Ep. 1.3 Philly Feast) *Emilio Rivera (Episode 3.09 Heart of Darkness) *Nick Robertson (Ep. 1.9 Die Zombie Die...Again) *Scott Roddan (Ep. 1.1 Puppies and Kittens) *Carter Rodriquez (Ep. 2.14 Day One) *Jeremy John Rogers (Ep. 2.14 Day One) *Henry Rollins (Episode 4.03 The Vanishing) *Burl Ross (Ep. 2.14 Day One) *William Sadler (Ep. 2.3 Zombie Road) *Daniel Schaefer (Episode 4.07 Warren's Wedding) *Tracy Schornick (Ep. 1.4 Full Metal Zombie) *Jerry Sciarrio (Episode 4.10 Frenenemies) *Tom Everett Scott (Ep. 1.6 Resurrection Z) *Robert Shampain (Ep. 3.2 A New Mission) *Mitchell Shohet (Episode 4.09 We Interrupt this Program) *Andrew Sikking (Ep. 2.02 White Light - Wes) *Richard Sloniker (Ep. 1.13 Doctor of the Dead) *James A. Smith (Ep. 1.1 Puppies and Kittens) *Roy Stanton (Ep. 1.6 Resurrection Z) *Brian Sutherland (Ep. 1.6 Resurrection Z) *James Sweet (Ep. 1.6 Resurrection Z) *Gene Tagaban (Ep. 2.10 We were nowhere near the Grand Canyon) *Gary Taylor (Ep. 1.10 Going Nuclear) *Marlon Taylor (Episode 4.9 We Interrupt this Program) *Alex Terzieff (Ep. 1.7 Welcome to Fu Bar, Ep. 2.4 Batch 47) *Connor Toms (Ep. 2.3 Zombie Road) *Justin Torrence (Episode 4.12 Mt. Weather) *Patrick Treadway (Ep. 1.12 Murphy's Law, Ep. 2.12 Party with the Heroes) *William Voorhees (Ep. 2.3 Zombie Road) *Dylan Vox (Ep 3.12 The Siege of Murphytown) *Wesley Walker (Ep. 3.4 Epcorpion and the Red Hand) *Michael Welch (Ep. 2.02 White Light - Mack Thompson) *Nich Witham (Ep. 1.4 Full Metal Zombie) *John Wu (Ep. 3.2 A New Mission) *Nat Zang (Ep. 3.14 Everybody Dies in the End) Female Deaths: *Anastasia Baranova (Ep. 1.9 Die Zombie Die...Again) *Kathryn Brown (Episode 3.12 The Siege of Murphytown) *Susanna Burney (Episode 4.07 Warren's Wedding) *Ina Chang (Episode 2.12 Mt. Weather) *Anna Marie Clausen (Ep. 1.10 Going Nuclear) *Sara Coates (Ep. 2.5 Zombaby!) *Lisa Coronado (Ep. 3.4 Epcorpion and the Red Hand) *Michelle Darnis (Ep. 2.02 White Light - Soccer Mom) *Jacqueline S. Davis (Ep. 1.1 Puppies and Kittens) *Noelle Fries (Ep. 2.4 Batch 47) *Gina Gershon (Ep. 2.15 All Good Things Must Come to an End) *Keiko Green (Episode 4.09 We Interrupt this Program) *Rosslyn Greer (Ep. 2.3 Zombie Road) *Jeri Habberstad (Ep. 1.9 Die Zombie Die...Again) *Dawn Hunter (Ep. 1.12 Murphy's Law) *Julia Keefe (Ep. 1.6 Resurrection Z) *Kim Little (Episode 3.10 They Grow Up So Quickly) *Madonna Magee (Episode 4.06 Back from the Undead) *Rosalie Miller (Ep. 2.12 Party With the Zeroes) *Pisay Pao (Ep. 2.6 Zombie Baby Daddy) *Nira Parker (Ep. 3.4 Epcorpion and the Red Hand) *Rachel Pate (Ep. 1.8 Zunami) *Julia Prud'homme (Ep. 1.6 Resurrection Z) *Caroline Slater (Ep. 2.12 Party With the Zeroes) *Amanda Steen (Episode 4.05 The Unknowns) *Reine Swart (Episode 4.09 We Interrupt this Program) *Jayne Taini (Ep. 2.15 All Good Things Must Come to an End) *Kay Whitney (Ep. 2.11 Corporate Retreat) *Kate Witt (Ep. 3.6 Doc Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest) *Dedra D. Woods (Ep. 2.14 Day One) Category:TV Series Category:2014 TV series debuts Category:Sci-Fi Channel/Syfy TV series Category:End of the world Category:Zombie apocalypse Category:2018 TV series endings Category:Cancelled Shows